


Degeneracy

by juchegang



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Centricide - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, auth unity, dont read this with your mom, hate smut, jreg i’m sorry, nsfw warning, sike i’m not, they do be wildin, uhh it’s not too smutty but also, warning for attempted strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchegang/pseuds/juchegang
Summary: this is literally just gay shit (is that all i’m good for? maybe).
Relationships: Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Degeneracy

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW warning obviously

He grabbed the other man’s collar and pushed him to the door, snarling at him.

“What the fuck?” he spat at the fascist, holding his arms so he couldn’t escape.

Nazi smirked at the anger on his face and simply chuckled.

“No need to be so angry, darling,” he jeered snidely, purposefully taunting the other. Tankie’s face grew red in anger.

“Why did you do that?”

Nazi looked up, holding back a smile and faking innocence.

“Do what?” he batted his eyelashes.

“You know what i mean, you fascist scum,” Tankie growled impatiently.

“Oh... that?” Nazi provoked. He imitated a pondering face, then faked a smile and spoke tauntingly, “simply because I wanted to.”

“You bastard!” Tankie hissed angrily. “you almost got us killed!”

Nazi mocked a gasp, still grinning nastily. 

“Really?” he drawled irritatingly.

Tankie‘s vision grew white in fury and he tightened his grasp around the fascists’ collar, now moving his hands to his neck.

The fascist’s grin fell and he coughed, choking.

“You’re going to kill me, strangling me like that!”

“Good,” Tankie replied, his eyes bloodshot.

Nazi looked at the man oddly for a second, then grinned like a cheshire cat.

“Oh... is that so...?” he teased, his throat raspy from coughing.

Tankie, even in his rage, understood the implications of that statement. his eyes grew wide and he dropped his hands from the fascist’s neck.

Nazi grinned as his plan to get him to back away worked. 

Just as Tankie was defenseless, still shocked, he grabbed his coat collar and turned them around, their noses now touching.

Tankie’s back hit the wall with a thud, and Nazi’s nefarious grin and flirtatious glance bore into the man’s soul.

Tankie shook his head, still angry but now a little flustered, “what are you do-“

He let out a strange noise, his hips meeting the other man’s as Nazi continued teasing him. 

All of a sudden, his mind began working again and he grabbed Nazi‘s collar again and switched their positions so that he was pushing the fascist to the wall.

Nazi became red as a tomato, his confident demeanor leaving him as the russian got serious. 

“What are you trying to say, hmm?” he murmured in the other man’s ear as the fascist’s knees gave out.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Nazi whimpered, pushing the russian closer to him, “this is fucking degenerate.”

The communist snickered, his mouth still next to the fascist’s ear, “so I assume you want to stop?”

The social darwinist whined as the russian’s breath warmed his face, “no.”

“But isn’t this degenerate?”

“Of course it is,” he murmured, sounding like an all-knowing brat. “I mean, no, I’m not a degenerate-“

“Oh, really?” the russian man got closer to him, and the nazi let out a pleasured groan at the contact. “this isn’t degenerate at all?”

“Oh fuck— yes, it is, but don’t—“

“Don’t what?” Tankie grinned evilly, enjoying the man’s internal dilemma.

“Just get on with it!” 

“Get on with what?” the communist feigned confusion, holding back a snigger.

“Just— oh fuck it. Just— do it, you deranged commie!”

Tankie pretended to be upset and pouted. 

“Well... that’s no way to speak to me.”

“Just— _please_ commie!”

Tankie smirked, “hmm, if you say so.”

The russian grabbed the other man’s waist and guided him to the fascist’s bed, pushing him onto the bedsheets.

Tankie let his fingers glide over the identitarian’s body, light as a feather. Nazi groaned impatiently at the lack of contact.

“C’mon!” he whined.

Tankie looked at him in fake surprise, suppressing a smirk. He put his finger on his chin, and tapped it, pondering.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Definitely not!” the fascist gasped. He’d never sacrifice his pride like that.

Tankie allowed himself to smirk this time and shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.”

He got up, cracking his knuckles as he made his way to the exit of the room.

Nazi watched on and just as the russian was about to leave, called his name.

Said russian turned to him, imitating confusion.

“Yes?” 

“Fine!”

Tankie smirked evilly and walked back over to the social darwinist, pushing him back down onto the bed.

He bent down to place his lips on the man’s ears, and whispered tauntingly, “what would you like?”

“Just do it!”

Tankie smiled.

“Hmm... okay...” he said slowly, going back to feather light touches as he caressed his torso, eventually reaching the fascist’s—

He let out a whimper.

“Ok fine. I’ll beg. Please Tankie,” he pleaded. “please...”

Tankie grinned even wider now. 

“If you say so,” he obeyed, and grabbed the fascists’ pants to unzip them, taking his time just to provoke the other man.

Nazi bitched for him to continue, whining about how he had begged, so Tankie did as he asked and hurried up, ending up with the fascists’ prick in his hand the next second.

his eyes went to the back of his head and he moaned in a weird mix of pain and pleasure as the communist stroked it slowly.

“You like that?” he murmured in his ear, his hot breath heating the other’s face.

Nazi nodded as quickly as possible, still letting out tiny whines of pleasure that he told himself he’d later deny he ever made if he was asked.

“Yes, just keep doi—“ he moaned when the communist began to speed up, unable to even speak anymore.

It was too much, and with the man’s big hands stroking him and his firm body stalking over his, Nazi let out one last whine of desire and allowed himself to reach his climax.

“Are you happy now, you little шлюха?” the communist whispered, grinning viciously.

Nazi, too in the clouds to realize what he had just said, just nodded and then proceeded to push the man away from him now that he was done using him.

After a few seconds of the two staring at each other, Tankie still angry yet satisfied, Nazi finally got up and pointed to the door, signaling for the man to leave.

Tankie then stood up and left. 

...

They didn’t talk about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> pain


End file.
